The long-term goal of the University of Chicago Neuroscience Early Stage Scientist Training Program (NESSTP) is to diversify the Neuroscience research workforce. In order to increase underrepresented Scholars' readiness and success in the neuroscience research workforce, we propose to implement interventions at critical transition stages along the academic pathways. To accomplish this goal, we will take advantage of the unified campus and single faculty at the University of Chicago which hosts undergraduate, graduate and postdoc training in both basic science and medical areas. This will allow us to offer enhanced training for scholars at all three training levels, and also to emphasize cross-level mentoring in order to facilitate young scientists' development as leaders and trainers in Neuroscience. To enhance the undergraduate Neuroscience pipeline, we will provide research experiences, aid in articulating career goals, and facilitate graduate school preparation for our underrepresented (UR) students pursuing Neuroscience majors in the College. To support UR graduate students' and postdocs' academic and career pathways, we will provide professional skill development training, career exploration and networking opportunities to aid academic career success. Finally, we will foster a continuity of Mentorship across all career stages by introducing good mentoring practices for the trainees and their faculty mentors, pairing NESSTP trainees across stages to engage in near-peer mentoring, and establishing a pan-Neuroscience Mentoring Committee to establish good mentoring practices and promote a diverse and inclusive Neuroscience training community at the University of Chicago.